Viking
|released = 15.2.0|lethality = 32|rateoffire = 73|capacity = 8|mobility pc = 75|cost = Obtained from the Phoenix Order Battle Pass, 250 |Level required = N/A}} The '''Viking '''is a Primary weapon introduced in the 15.2.0 update. It is obtainable during the Battle Pass of the Phoenix Order. It is also available through the Time Travel event. Appearance It appears to be a pump action shotgun with an 'L' shaped pump to make it look like a Dane Ax head. Another 'L' is on top of the ax blade.The L on the inside is a mixture of orange and yellow. The back is brown, with what appears to be a red ribbon tied onto it. The trigger is about one-third the way to the front from the back. This weapon has a grey-orange color scheme. Strategy It deals massive damage especially at close ranges, it has a decent fire rate, a somewhat low capacity, and a decent mobility. However, it does shoot slightly slower than the other dominant shotguns: the Devastator and the Undertaker. Tips * Use this for close range encounters, just like any other shotgun. * Use this in small maps like Colliseum and Pool Party, as you can make use of it to the fullest. * Avoid using this against long-range snipers, as you will get easily killed. * Conserve ammo as this weapons capacity is somewhat low. * Aim on the head for maximum efficiency per shot. * An additional use of this is to gain free armor. * Use this similarly to the Undertaker. ** This shotgun has slightly more range and damage than other shotguns. ** Get in close with both weapons. * The "Bleeding" effect may finish off the opponent. Counters * If in a close range map, jump around and get a good headshot with a high damaging weapon. * Pickoff its users from long ranges. * Counter these users with carbine weapons at medium ranges. * Strafe around them and over them. Try to avoid taking the majority of the shots. Theme Viking themed Weapon Setups * Bring a scoped weapon for long ranges. * A melee weapon that have at least a mobility of 90 for retreat. Have a medium-long range back up and a good sniper. (The Multitaskers can also be used as the light mobility weapon and the medium-long range back up.) * This is a useful add-on to Sniper Category Spammers. ** Being a shotgun this weapon greatly delivers what most players would expect from a shotgun. Although very powerful and would provide decent gameplay for seasoned shotgun players, this weapon would still provide similar gameplay to any Undertaker users, but worth attempting to get from the start. Trivia * The ax head is similar to the Dane ax, a weapon used during the Viking age and early Middle Ages. * It is one of the 4 Battle Pass weapons introduced in the 15.2.0 update along with the Heart of Volcano, Gladiator, and Cursed Pirate. ** This, the Gladiator, and Cursed Pirate are also available in the "Time Travel" event. * This is the first shotgun to feature the "Armor Bonus" and "Bleeding" attribute. However, the Devastator and Photon Shotgun have the "Burning" effect. ** It is the eighth weapon with the "Armor Bonus" attribute. The others are Excalibur, Reaper, Power Fists, Poseidon Trident, Third Eye, Eraser, and Sword & Shield. * When this weapon was first released (15.2.0), there was a bug when the opponent took a direct hit, he/she would freeze. ** It was patched about 1 week later. * Its reload animation is similar to the Simple Shotgun. * When it shoots, steam comes out of it, similar to the Steam Power. * This weapon seems to switch between being a one-hit kill and a two hit kill. * the weapon seems to have the same reloading animation as the mega destroyer and shotgun. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Shotgun Category:Bleeding Category:Armor Bonus Category:Themed